1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speech recognition and more specifically to speech recognition based on standardized speech models.
2. Introduction
As automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems and devices become more widespread, ASR systems or applications recognize speech using their own recognition models. In principle, all models are trained from human transcriptions, but are adapted from either human or machine transcriptions. In recent years, however, even training can be done with large amounts of untranscribed speech, such as recognition output, to augment a relatively small amount of transcribed speech. Each system or application accommodates a particular speaker with either a generic model or with an application-specific and speaker-specific model. One application can develop a very detailed and accurate recognition model for a particular speaker in a particular environment, but other applications do not have access to and cannot benefit from those improvements. Further, each ASR application is typically incompatible with the model format of other ASR applications.